


Hold My Hand

by IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, For destiel anyway, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, My First Fanfic, This is an AU..... Somewhat, Winter, You Have Been Warned, it is sad, no beta read, the greatest love story ever told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happened so fast.</p><p>The gunshot harmonized with the winter wind like in tragic melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

Everything had all happened so fast.

It was winter, and Cas was fascinated by the snow.

He'd coaxed Dean into taking a walk with him though town.

They were two run of the mill muggers.

Dean had snapped their necks before they could even demand for them to give them their money.

He didn't realize that the second man's had pulled the trigger before Dean had killed him until it was too late.

"We can fix this, Cas!" Dean said desperately. "Just like we always do!"

The angel in his arms sucked in a pained breath..

"My grace was still adjusting to my vessel. I am more human tha-"

He never got the chance to finish the sentence before he coughed up a spurt of blood.

Except it wasn't blood, it was his grace.

His grace that shimmered like liquid diamonds.

His grace that matched his bright blue eyes. 

"No, no, no." Dean shook his head. "You're not leaving me. You hear me? YOU'RE. NOT. LEAVING. This is not part of the plan!"

Castiel smiled.

"This was always the plan, Dean."

"What?"

Cas sucked in another breath, but the smile remained in his face.

"To save the righteous man until the end of my days. This is my purpose in life."

"This not the end of your days!" Dean shouted, Cas's grace pooling into his hands.

"You can still save me; just like I'm going to save you!" He swore. "I promise!"

Cas raised one shaky hand to touch Dean's face.

"Meeting you has turned my grey world into one of color." He breathed. "You made me realize that I am the master of my own being. You have showed me the true meanings of independence, family, friendship, and love."

Cas stroked Dean's face with his thumb.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

Tears were now streaming down the hunter's face.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean said, his voice cracking. "God, I love you so much."

Dean leaned down, and kissed Castiel for the first time.

Cas's grace was sweet like sugar, and despite the circumstances, it was the best thing he had ever experienced in his life.

"That's why you have to stay!" Dean said, pulling away. "You can't go, you have to stay!"

Castiel's breathing was becoming more and more labored, his eyes fluttering like he was trying to keep them open.

"Cas, I am begging you, don't go!"

Castiel hand feel from Dean's face, but Dean caught it.

"Please," He whispered. "Don't leave me...."

Cas gave him one final smile, before his blue eyes closed for the last time.

"Cas?" Dean shook the angel. "CAS!?"

No response.

He had tried not to hold it in front of Cas, but he couldn't take it any longer.

Dean Winchester finally broke down.

Sobs racked through his body, and he held Castiel closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean cried into the angels hair. "I couldn't save you."

What was he supposed to do without him?

He couldn't smile without him.

He couldn't d laugh without him.

He couldn't enjoy his life without him.

He couldn't breath without him.

He couldn't live without him.

Frozen tears streamed down Dean's face as he reached behind him, and pulled out his gun.

"You couldn't stay,"

He slowly pressed the barrel of the gun to his right temple.

"So I'll come to you."

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas's hand that he had been holding, and closed his eyes.

"See you soon, Cas."

The gunshot harmonized with the winter wind like in tragic melody.

Red tainted the snow, colliding with the haunting blue.

Their bodies were found two hours later, but their story would remain until the end of time. 

The greatest love story ever told.

The story of the hunter and an angel, who died holding hands.

............................................

The end.

So I'm crying.

Well I hope you guys liked it. This was my first Destiel fic, so please be nice *nervous laughter*

Honestly, in my opinion, they are the greatest love story ever told.

Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think!

P.s. Sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


End file.
